


Victim or Villain

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [58]
Category: New Years Day (Band)
Genre: F/F, Insane Asylum AU, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: so can you please do ashley costelloxfemale! reader? thanks in advance :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim or Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So as the requester didn't specify smut or not, I'm going to take this as far as possible without actually crossing the line. That aside, I hope you all enjoy!

 

"LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" you hear a voice scream, you weren't all that surprised by it as you've been working at St. Judith's Mental Institution for over a year now, but that didn't mean it made it any easier for you.

Standing up from your nurse's quarters you move towards the voice, arriving just in time to see your coworkers, Matthew Sanders and Brian Haner, haul a vocal and squirming girl into her room before quickly slamming the door shut and locking it after her.

The two men sigh and look over at you and smile.

"Hey (Y/N), looks like you've got your hands full with this one," Sanders chuckles with his usual wide and dimpled grin.

"Nah I'm sure she just needs some time to calm down," you reply, looking down at the woman's chart. "You know how freaky a place like this can be," You add, looking back up at the two muscled men.

"You're always so calm, how the hell do you do it?" Brian says with a grin, the two walk towards you and follow you back into the nurses' station.

"Well with a job like this you gotta be or else you'll lose your temper pretty fast, and that's the last thing the patients need."

"That's true, thankfully we're just the brawns and _you're_ the brains," Matthew comments, falling onto the small battered couch in the office.

"So Doctor Hale is out for the night huh?" you ask and the two men nod, obviously tired.

"Yeah, apparently she has a meeting or something across town and won't be back until tomorrow evening," Brian replies, running a hand over his face.

"Why don't you two head home?" you suggest, the two men instantly look over at you.

"Seriously?" Matthew blurts, instantly correcting himself. "I mean, that would be too much for you (Y/N), you're in this ward all alone."

Despite his words you could see the hope in the two men's eyes to finally go home and rest after their thirty-six hour shifts.

"Seriously guys I can handle it, I just got in an hour ago and practically slept all day," you reply, smiling at them with reassurance. "If anything I also have old Betty over there," you add, nodding over to the coffee machine in the room.

"You're a fucking _saint,_ (Y/N)!" Sanders exclaims, practically running over to hug you.

You laugh and hug the large man back, "Don't mention it and Dr. Hale won't even know, just make sure the two of you make it back on time tomorrow."

"Will do, fuck I could kiss you!" Brian exclaims, going to get his bag.

"Right? Goddamn (Y/N) you're the fucking bomb," Matthew adds, grabbing his belongings as well.

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow then," you wave off, smiling at the two men.

"We'll get you coffee as a thanks!" Brian says, hugging you before following Matthew out of the room.

You hear their sneakers as they walk down the vacant hallways until there's nothing but silence, you sigh in content not actually minding being alone. Walking over to your back you pull out a book to pass the time, yeah, you liked time alone.

**~~~~~**

It was roughly two hours later when a small ringing went off, looking over at the beeping alarm clock you stand and silence it, putting your book down and stretch out your limbs before grabbing the roll-call clipboard. It was two in the morning when you were roaming down the quietly and hardly-lit hallway, it was moments like these the hospital creeped you out but you were used to it. You weren't dealing with criminally insane patients, for the most part you cared for those who couldn't differentiate the difference between fantasy and reality, or were harm to themselves. You walked to the end of the hallway, looking down at your clipboard and read off the new girl's name.

Ashley, that was such a nice name...you couldn't help but wonder if her personality suited it.

Opening the door you peer into the room and find the girl curled up on her bed not making a sound, the first thing you noticed about her was her vibrant red hair, well... _half_ of her hair was red while the other was an inky black. You knew how hard it was on patients on their first day, so usually you tried to build a bond between them but none usually came in so late at night. You could ask her to join you in the Rec Room, maybe that way you could start building a relationship– no, you couldn't do that...it was way past curfew. You hear a quiet sniffle and sigh giving in, fuck it, why not show the girl some kindness on her first day. Who cares if you broke a rule to do it?

"Ashley?" You call out softly, "Honey are you awake?"

The young woman lifts her head up and looks at you with tired eyes.

"Feel like joining me in the Rec Room?" You ask and she bites her lower lip before nodding, slowly moving to stand. "You have to promise me _no_ antics, alright?"

She nods again.

"I need to hear you say it, Hun."

"I promise," her voice was slightly scratchy but it sounded sweet and made you smile.

"Great, follow me," you say with a warm smile, walking down the quiet hallway with her. "You're going to have to be quiet though, we can't let anyone find out I let you out this late or I might get fired."

Ashley looks over at you, a little taken aback.

"You're breaking the rules?" She asks in a soft whisper, adding for certainty. "For _me?"_

"Yeah, I guess I am," you reply with a soft chuckle, the two of you remain silent as you continue walking.

**~~~~~**

It was almost five in the morning and Ashley had warmed up to you immensely, and to your surprise, she was a Chatty Cathy. You couldn't help but note her large white smile that was framed by plump rosy lips, her voice was soft yet a little scratchy, and you loved it. She seemed to exude confidence and an uplifting energy, which begged the question; what was wrong with her? You hadn't seen any self-made marks on her arms, instead you were met by Disney themed tattoos, she was no introvert, nor was she delusional...so what was it? Thinking back to her chart you remember it only stating that she had a 'mental illness', yet...this entire time none of that proved to be true.

"You're wondering what's wrong with me, aren't you?" Ashley, or 'Ash' as she insisted to be called, suddenly questioned pulling you for your thoughts.

"W-Why would you say that?"

"Because you didn't deny it," she replies with a smile, sitting up a bit more in her seat.

"My parents are very religious, so when they found out they had a lesbian metal-head for a daughter; they thought I was either possessed or insane," she nonchalantly began, looking down at the mug of coffee you had given her not long ago.

"Either way, they decided to lock me away...."

You notice Ashley's once happy demeanor falter, her smile now tugging downward at the edges as she looked down at the black liquid.

"Maybe they're right, though, maybe I really am insane...girls aren't supposed to like other girls," she pathetically mumbles, her final words catching in her throat.

"Don't say that, Ash," You suddenly blurt, surprising the both of you.

"Why? They're right-"

"No they're not!" you argue, looking at the girl sitting across from you with determination.

"How do you know?"

"Because _I'm_ gay," you reply, your response seemed to have taken her back.

"Y-You are?" She asks surprised and you blush but nod.

Ashley begins to move closer to you, slowly closing the gap between the two of you and for some reason you didn't try to deter or even stop her. Before you knew it you and Ashley were kissing, it began innocently enough but soon enough began to deepen and become far more passionate. Ashley lays you down on the couch you two were sat on, her body rubbing against yours and you moan softly against her full lips, your back arches slightly upon feeling her hands slide under your shirt and cup your breasts, moving to slip under your bra as she moves down your neck. You moan out softly, one of her hands moving further south and slips into your underwear, feeling her digits slip in between your folds and massage your clit. Your heart is racing and your feel hot all over, each kiss and caress taking you farther from your common sense and you were okay with it. However, you stiffen upon hearing the familiar laughter of two men in the distance.

"S-Shit!" You gasp, quickly moving away from the girl.

"Matthew and Brian are back, we have to get you to your room!" You exclaim, quickly jumping up you grab Ashley's hand and run her back to her room.

"Wait (Y/N)!" Ash calls out just as you're about to shut her room door, pulling you in she kisses you once more.

You blush heavily and smile at her before closing and locking the door, running back to the nurses' station and try to calm the arousal you felt coursing through you.

**~~~~~**

You were just about to get off your shift when Dr. Hale walks into the nurses' station and you can't help yourself.

"Dr. Hale?" You call out to the woman while she makes her coffee, turning the older woman smiles at you.

"Yes (Y/N)?"

"Can I ask you about a patient?"

"Sure, which one?"

"Ashley Costello," You begin, feeling slightly nervous. "Why is she here?"

"Well to be frank, Ashley is a diagnosed pathological liar and sex addict," Dr. Hale answers, turning to face you with a mug of coffee in hand. "She admitted herself in here."

Wait, what?

"Ah Ashley, perfect timing!" Dr. Hale greets, whipping around you see the half-head standing just beyond the nurses' station door with a knowing smirk.

"Good morning, Dr. Hale," she greets, looking over at you. "Nurse (Y/N)."

"Follow me to my office for our session," Dr. Hale says, walking out of the nurses' station.

However, you stare wide eyed at the young woman who simply smirks at you with a lustful look in her eye, without a word Ashley winks at you before following behind your boss.

' _She played me, she played the victim but was truly a villain...'_ you think, feeling the arousal in you build up all over again. ' _I was her victim, and I loved it....'_

 


End file.
